


Buddy Cop Buddy

by RockyAvenue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alternate Universe, Detectives, Fae & Fairies, Police, Police Procedural, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, a lot of emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyAvenue/pseuds/RockyAvenue
Summary: “Is it in your programming to lie?”“Yes, actually. I often act as a negotiator, and an interrogator, sometimes I am required to lie in order to protect others, or complete my mission.”Isaac Law, a Werewolf in a town filled with other Supernatural Creatures is given a partner after being newly appointed to the role of detective. He's come across plenty in his time, but an Android Detective is a first for him, especially in this town. Isaac could write a novel on the questions he has, and the arrival of the RK800 model "Connor" may well be the announcement of a sequel. Him and his odd behaviour.A crossover with one of my universes written by request of my partner.





	1. Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first post on Ao3, I've lurked here multiple times, but never really posted. My partner requested a little series of these two characters, and I figured I may as well post it. We love Police Puppies, we often refer to Isaac as "Popo-puppo"

For what felt like the millionth time in his life, Isaac Law was faced with a dilemma.

With his promotion to a Detective, Isaac has lost his regular work partner; Jenni Ironfang. Their shifts and style of work were now incompatible. He wasn’t overly upset about needing a new partner, he and Jenni were good friends, and they would still see each other almost every day no doubt, especially if he called in sick. Isaac was mostly concerned about the… ‘state’ of his new partner. Isaac had never had any problems with members of other clans, one or two witches, a few humans, a handful of fae, and a lot of vampires hadn’t quite taken to the werewolf in the best way, but he never harboured any resentment, he tried to keep an open mind and remain optimistic about every person he met.

Except his new partner wasn’t a person, it was an android. Isaac had been given strict instructions to refer to the android as an ‘it’ and not to forget that this was a machine, built solely to assist him, nothing more. This seemed understandable in theory until Isaac met with the android face to feature.

“Detective Law, my name is Connor, I’m the Android sent by CyberLife.” The machine spoke, a high-pitched masculine voice, not to different from Isaac’s own. He’d stopped in his tracks right after walking through the door to Sergeant White’s office. It was nothing like Isaac imagined, when Isaac heard the word ‘machine’ he had pictured robotic movements, exhaust pipes, and whirring sounds. The only sign this Android gave of anything superficial was the blue LED ring on his temple, blinking every now and then, and the uniform he wore. Connor, evidently anticipating this sort of hesitation, didn’t take a single second to process what was happening.

“I’m detecting your stress level is rising, sir. I understand that this area is not yet fully accustomed to having Androids present in their everyday lives. However, adapting to living creatures’ behaviour is one of my features, including people of all clans. I look forward to investigating alongside you.” No wonder Isaac hadn’t seen a noticeable difference in Calerose, these Androids looked and acted just like people, he’d probably bumped into one without paying attention.

“Isaac, what it means to say is that you’re all flared up, calm down.” Sergeant White’s voice brought him back to reality, Isaac’s yellowing eyes reverted back to their normal brown and his senses were back to their regular levels. Connor’s LED light blinked, spun a little, and returned to normal, Isaac’s stomach back-flipped as he became acutely aware that he could now see someone physically processing his body language as they observed him. No, not some _one_ some _thing…_ but he couldn’t call Connor that. He couldn’t bring himself to.

“A new case just came in this morning, a man found dead in his home. We have a few officers around gathering what they can but…” Sergeant White’s eyes drifted over to Connor. “Well, word is with this around we may not need that many in the forensics department.” Connor gave a curt nod, while Isaac couldn’t help but worry about the friends he had there. “Isaac, I’m expecting you to lead this investigation, carry yourself well, you can do this, you’re our Alpha after all.” Isaac froze with the newly placed pressure on his shoulders. He often forgot he was the supposed leader of the werewolves, mostly because he was unable to _do_ anything for them as of yet. He was still being coached by Sergeant White, and the other clan leaders, on how to work with people, and how to lead them. He didn’t mind the lessons, especially since they didn’t even feel like lessons half the time, but he felt it put some distance between him and his friends. Wilhelm Killoran, the Grandmaster of the vampires, especially.

God, Isaac could write a book on the questions he wanted to ask about the Killorans, the name alone was known across the country for the power behind it. He’d only scratched the surface with what he’d managed to ask Zephyr, Wilhelm’s Witch younger brother and Isaac’s romantic partner. The answers were usually some form of “I don’t know” from Zephyr at least. “I’m not a vampire” “I’m not that familiar with the family history” or “Ask Wilhelm” seemed to be the most common. Isaac eyed Connor carefully, this Android could identify all sorts of people… maybe he could help? He tried not to entertain the thought of using police resources to spy on his boyfriend’s family, but his curiosity was burning.

* * *

 

The car ride on the way to the crime scene was nothing short of awkward. Isaac felt as though he should talk to Connor, but about what? What did Androids… _do_ when they weren’t carrying out an order? Did they have likes or dislikes? Would that be too close to emotion? Technically Isaac didn’t really need to make conversation with the machine, but he was so… _there._ Isaac felt his chest cave slightly under the social pressure.

“So… what is it Androids do really?” Connor’s LED light spun in Isaac’s peripheral vision.

“We carry out orders, and serve humans.” Isaac felt his blood run a little cold.

“Do you… do anything else?”

“I’m equipped with-”

“No, sorry, I mean… do you… choose to do anything? When you’re not being given orders?”

“Yes, I usually look around the area and investigate my surroundings.” It had been hard not to notice Connor examining almost every corner of the car, Isaac was amazed that he hadn’t popped the hood open when they were at a red light. Was he programmed to do that?

“What about… say, at night? When your next order won’t be for hours?”

“I self-test, or go into sleep mode until the appropriate time.”

“Do you dream of electric sheep?” Isaac couldn’t help his smirk, but was met with only confusion from Connor, his LED ring turned yellow, Isaac tried not to react to it. “Never mind… You’ve never done anything else?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, gone on a walk, watched a film, listened to music?” Connor’s LED continued to spin.

“No, well, yes I walk around anywhere I need to investigate, I can download any information contained in a film, and I’ve never particularly explored music, I’ve never needed to,” Connor spoke with such a matter-of-fact tone, Isaac decided it was best to stay quiet after all. In time, Connor pulled out a coin from his pocket and began playing with it, running it over his knuckles, flicking it from hand to hand, balancing it on his fingers, all flawlessly. Isaac damn near crashed the car when he saw him do it.

“How are you doing that?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“I calculate the effect of gravity on the coin and take into consideration the force, the weight, and trajectory.”

“ _Why_ are you doing that?” Isaac marveled.

“You seem unsettled, Detective. I will stop if it is-”

“No, it’s not, I find it interesting, but… why are you doing it?”

“To… to pass time, sir.”

“Like… for fun?” Connor’s LED light flickered yellow again.

“In a way… yes, I suppose for fun.” There was a tense moment between the two, Isaac had just witnessed an Android, a machine, artificial intelligence having _fun._ Connor also seemed rather unsettled by realisation, it took a little while for his LED to return to blue as he continued balancing and tossing the coin.

“Do you think you could teach me how to do it too?”


	2. Uriem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What can you do Connor?” Conrad Ashtine narrowed his eyes slightly.  
> “I have many features specialised for Law Enforcement and investigation, this includes-”  
> “A lot, okay? He can do a lot. It’s a long list, and I just wanna get into examining the scene.” Isaac interrupted Connor before he could recite each and every function, snapping on some latex gloves as he did. “Let’s get to work.”
> 
> Connor and Isaac investigate their first murder together as partners, and soon discover that this journey will be a learning process for the both of them.

Isaac lifted the police tape and invited Connor to step through. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before springing into action.

“So, Connor…” Isaac plunged his hands into his pockets.

“Yes Detective?”

“Let’s see what we can do together.” Isaac grinned and he found Connor beaming back.

“Jason Uriem, found this morning, died from stab wounds it seems. Evidence points to his wife, she’s got a track record of marrying rich young men and moving on quickly after their deaths.” Conrad Ashtine, a fellow werewolf officer who often acted as something of a father figure for Isaac, having lacked his own.

“I take it you’ve already taken her in for questioning?”

“Well, _Detective,_ we have, but it’s up to you or someone you assign to do it.” Conrad grinned. “I’m proud of you.” Sure enough, Connor’s LED light flickered and spun a little, storing Conrad’s words in his memory. Conrad’s brow furrowed when he saw the Android. “This the robot? Really? It doesn’t look like one.”

“Android.” Isaac corrected him.

“My name is Connor, sir.”

“What can you do Connor?” Conrad narrowed his eyes slightly.

“I have many features specialised for Law Enforcement and investigation, this includes-”

“A lot, okay? He can do a lot. It’s a long list, and I just wanna get into examining the scene.” Isaac interrupted Connor before he could recite each and every function, snapping on some latex gloves as he did. “Let’s get to work.”

“Right.” Connor went striding right into the room.

“Hey!” Isaac called after him, he turned the corner to see Connor kneeling down, two fingers covered in blood and placed on his tongue. “Hey! Connor, what do you think you’re doing?!” Isaac pulled Connor upright. “This is real life, Connor, not CSI: Miami!”

“I’m analysing the blood, Detective. I can check samples in real time.” Connor paused. “I’m sorry, perhaps I should have warned you.” Isaac took a moment, and partially regretted not letting Connor list off his features in front of Conrad.

“Is there anything else you do that’s…” Isaac waved his hand in the air “Odd like that?”

“I can scan the crime scene by looking at it, if that’s what you mean. I can acquire information, access criminal records…”

“Alright, just… maybe warn one of us next time you want to go checking something that might tamper with the evidence, okay? I mean… Connor you don’t even have protective gear on! You shouldn’t be touching anything!”

“Sir, I don’t have fingerprints.” Connor held up his hand, sure enough his fingertips were smooth as ever, a worrying thought for Isaac, but he tried to put his anxieties aside.

“But you _do_ have footprints. Go get some shoe covers from outside, then get back here and tell me what you learned from the sample.” Connor’s LED blinked at the order, and he began moving immediately.

“Merlin and Mordekainen’s Mallard…” Jenni’s father, Rodrick Ironfang cursed. “You’re in for a wild time, aren’t you?”

“When aren’t I?”

“Hey, if he does well here… what does that mean for us on the forensics team? Any idea?”

“None.” Isaac lied. “But I’m sure it’ll be okay, we’re required to only have one at the very least. Hopefully it’ll remain just the one.”

“Detective, I learned that the Victim has previously dealt silver in the past, albeit fifteen years ago.” Connor returned, now with disposable plastic shoe covers that rustled with every footstep.

“Jason? He was always a little odd when it came to silver…” After becoming illegal to carry outside of personal use due to the effects it had on each clan type (except humans) silver was hard to come by in Calerose, but Jason’s house was covered in it. Cutlery, decorative plates, mirrors, ornaments… it was worrying, considering his wife was a vampire.

“Did you know him, detective?”

“Connor, this is the sort of town where everyone knows everyone, more or less. We just tend to stay out of each other’s business.”

“Then I presume you know he’s human, thus unaffected by silver.”

“No-one said you weren’t observant, Connor, but you might need to take it up a notch to become a detective.” Isaac laughed.

“My apologies, Detective. I’ll try to keep my findings more relevant.”

“No, no Connor, it’s okay.” Isaac almost caught himself consoling a machine, but decided against his judgement. If a machine could feel fun, and respond to him, then who knew what else he could feel? “Don’t apologise, I was just being a little coy. Come on.”

Isaac and Connor kneeled down by the murder weapon, a freshly sharpened kitchen knife.

“I’m detecting the fingerprints of Sabina Shadowwalker on this knife, sir.”

“That would be his wife, she doesn’t have a good reputation around town when it comes to husbands.”

“We’ve got her in for questioning, should we detain her?” Conrad poked his head around the door.

“No…” Isaac hummed. “Something isn’t right here.” He stood up, and stood back to observe the scene, Connor included.

“Detective…” A new tone rang in Connor’s voice. “This isn’t the weapon.”

“The… What?” Isaac rushed over.

“The shape of the wounds don’t match the knife, and if you look closely, you can see that the blood was smeared on, it doesn’t reach the handle, the depth of the wound is longer than the blade of this knife.”

“Of course.” Isaac sighed. “Unfortunately that doesn’t rule out Sabina, she could have easily placed the knife there herself… but why use a different weapon? It doesn’t make sense to leave a kitchen knife covered in her fingerprints at the scene…” His brows knitted together. “Rodrick, get the team looking for a sharp weapon that will fit the wound, no doubt Connor will be able to help identify it. Sabina isn’t in the clear, but I’m not confident she’s guilty… I’m going to look around a little more. Connor, stay here and help the forensics team.”

“Right.”

Isaac practically flew up the stairs of the manor, he knew he should have already assigned this case to someone else by now, someone who hadn’t previously known Jason Uriem, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He couldn’t give up on someone who needed help, even in their own death, Isaac was determined to see this case through to the end. He tossed the situation over in his head a few times before he pushed the master bedroom door open. As everything was with Jason, the room was high-end, cloaked in luxury, and every surface was decorated with silver items. He eyed a weapons case carefully, examining the blades within, making one of many mental notes to alert Connor to the presence of these weapons, along with the appropriate authorities.

With a sigh, Isaac tugged at a desk draw, but his arm tensed when the drawer refused to move more than a few inches. He hooked an index finger in the drawer and felt around, eventually managing to dislodge whatever had caught the drawer, and slid it open. He was frustrated to find only bank documents belonging to Jason in the drawer, but something still didn’t seem to sit right with him. Isaac set the documents down on the desk surface, and pressed around the drawer… sure enough, the centre of the drawer dipped, and he felt a second surface meet his fingertips.

“A false bottom… Jason, I hope this is embarrassing baby photos for both our sakes.” He muttered before carefully lifting the false bottom of the drawer and reaching in.

He staggered at what he saw.

Isaac came crashing down the stairs, skipping several stairs on the way down, tripping over his feet, and slamming straight into Connor at the foot of the stairs.

“Detective! Are you alright?”

“Connor! Fenris, I’m so sorry, you’re not hurt are you?” Connor sat directly upright, his eyes flickered upwards, flashing his white sclera for a moment, before rolling back to meet Isaac’s frantic yellowing eyes.

“My diagnostic check does not suggest any damage was dealt.” Connor stood upright, and offered his hand to Isaac, who took it, and almost fell over a second time upon misjudging Connor’s strength.

“Wow, you’re sturdy… We have some criminal records to update.”

“Isaac! We heard a crash, what’s going on?” Conrad came striding in, eyeing the documents in Isaac’s hand.

“Silver deals. Jason was involved in silver dealing, dating way back… all the way up to a few weeks ago, there are a lot of murder weapons I recognise on this list.” Isaac paused for a moment, unable to stop his eyes from focusing on one specific date. “Including the knife that killed my mother.”

“Jason…” Conrad hissed under his breath, his own eyes yellowing while Connor’s LED ring was spinning and spinning.

“Detective?” He spoke softly. “I’m sorry… for your loss, that is. I’m sure this must be difficult for you.” Conrad glowered at Connor over his shoulder, it was coming, Isaac could feel it. He made a point of moving between them to file the evidence.

“It’s sort of comforting, in an odd way. There’s a little more closure on how her death happened.” Isaac pretended not to watch both Connor and Conrad closely as he opened an A4 ziploc bag.

“Still, I understand this may not be easy for anyone involved.” Connor gave a short nod.

“Do you, Connor? Do you? Or is that your program talking?” Conrad finally snapped, Isaac sighed, and stood between them.

“Conrad.” He spoke softly.

“We just found out that this guy is the reason Isaac’s mother died! Someone I knew and cared about! How could you understand that? You’re a machine!”

“Conrad.” Isaac spoke firmly, ensuring he would not have to speak a third time. “I know this is difficult, you have my full permission to leave the case, should it be too personal.”

“No… no, I’m sorry. My temper got the best of me. I’m sorry.” Conrad sighed heavily. “It still bothers me, Isiah and Mary’s death and all, I’m sorry.”

“Go take five minutes, come back in and see how you feel then. If you’re still willing to stay on the case, we’re happy to have you. If not, we understand.”

“Right, sorry.” Conrad nodded, before doing so. Isaac turned to face Connor and apologise, but found himself speechless. Connor looked… quite genuinely hurt, and perturbed by Conrad’s words.

“Connor?”

“I’m fine, Detective.”

“Clearly you’re not, what’s happening?”

“I’m processing what just happened.”

“You look like you’re doing a lot more than that.” Isaac gave him a sympathetic smile. “Your face is a dead giveaway.”

“My face is meant for nothing more other than existing as a source for the senses, and ease of human communication. It isn’t giving away anything.” Connor’s tone was cut so sharp, Isaac simply nodded, and let him storm into the living room with Jason’s body to investigate more, left completely at a loss as to what just unfolded.


	3. Buried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Connor talk things out, and gradually find out more about each other. Though their opinions seem to differ on what an Android should and shouldn't do, they find some common ground. Isaac finally find some downtime with his last partner in the police, Jenni Ironfang.

Isaac’s Aunt Cristina was a dubious character at best, but he couldn’t pretend half of his wisdom didn’t come from her. He and Connor had left the crime scene that afternoon, with interrogations postponed to the next day, they were both left with some time to think, and process what happened. It was Cristina who always recommended going for a drive during times like this, Isaac kept the memory of sitting in her iconic red Corvette close to his heart. The smell of leather, a movie soundtrack playing softly, and Cristina’s wand tapping to the beat, being held the opposite way to avoid casting any accidental sparks.

He couldn’t help but let his eyes drift over to the android every now and then, his LED bouncing between blue and yellow.

“What are you thinking?”

“Nothing.”

“Clearly you’re thinking, what are you thinking about?”

“Androids don’t think.”

“You seem to be doing a good job of it, or at least looking like it.” Isaac tried to show his sympathy through his smile, but Connor’s stare was firmly locked on the window.

“Where are we driving to, Detective?”

“I figured I’d take the scenic route back to the station so I have some time to think.”

“We’re on the other side of town.”

“I’ve got a lot of thinking to do.” There was a pause before Isaac couldn’t take the silence. His hand hovered over the car’s CD and radio player, “Do you mind?” Connor’s eyes looked to the radio, then back to the window. Isaac pressed the play button, and was immediately met with a wall of noise. Electric guitars and drum beats blasted through the car, Isaac damn near punched the stop button, the car swerving off the road slightly.

“Jenni!” Isaac cursed under his breath. “That’s the last time I’ll ever leave her alone in my car while I fill up the tank.” He groaned.

“Was that… Knights of the Black Death?” Connor’s LED ring was a solid yellow now, flashing.

“Not a word, they’re Jenni’s favourite band, she likes Dad Music, and she knows I hate it being played too loud. Letting her know she successfully pranked me will only encourage her.”

“No, no… I rather like it too.” Connor’s tone had changed, Isaac barely recognised it.

“You… like that stuff?”

“Well…” Connor sighed, “It reminds me of the time I spent in Detroit before I came here.”

“Oh yeah, that must’ve been something, huh?”

“What do you know of the events of Detroit? It is my understanding that the news has been very… withdrawn on the subject.”

“Oh, not much. Not much gets to this place, honestly. All we heard was a couple of Androids malfunctioned or something and a few banded together. I know that a couple lives were lost and the city evacuated out of fear but that’s about it.” Connor nodded with each word Isaac spoke. “I’m not… scared of you, if that’s what you’re asking. I was unnerved at first because I’d never seen an Android, I had no idea you looked and acted so real, but I’m not scared.”

“It’s called deviancy,” Connor finally spoke. “The malfunction you spoke of. We call them Deviants.”

“Deviants, then. I’m not scared of deviants. Hell, Androids have only just begun arriving in Calerose. Only a couple of people have them. I think there’s a few of the well-off families that have a maid one, I know the Fire department and Hospital have a few, and you’re the first in the police.”

“Does that not worry you, Detective?”

“Should it?” Isaac stopped at the red light and turned to Connor. “People freaked out just as much when smartphones came about and we still use those in our daily lives.”

“You sound like Kamski…” Connor muttered as the lights changed and Isaac continued to drive.

“What?”

“No.” Connor shook his head. “It was an incorrect observation, about the case that is.”

“Connor, that’s the second time you’ve lied to me.”

“What?” Connor’s LED became red, Isaac didn’t take his eyes off the road ahead.

“Just then, you said I sounded like someone then covered your ass-” Isaac held one finger in the air, “-and earlier today, you said you’d never explored music, but you told me you liked Heavy Metal.”

“I… Detective, I…”

“You don’t have to call me ‘Detective’ …actually, unless we’re on a case or you’re being clever, don’t call me ‘Detective’ at all. Just ‘Isaac’ will do. If you really have to be formal then I guess ‘Sir’ or ‘Law’ will work.”

“Isaac…” Connor started, “I didn’t mean to maliciously lie to you.”

“Is it in your programming to lie?”

“Yes, actually. I often act as a negotiator, and an interrogator, sometimes I am required to lie in order to protect others, or complete my mission.”

“That’s useful, so why did you lie?”

“To… spare your feelings. The person I initially compared you to was…” Connor paused “Not like you at all.”

“Odd.” Isaac chuckled. “And the other lie?”

“It wasn’t, I haven’t explored music. The only reason I discovered Knights of the Black Death was through a colleague of mine, Lieutenant Hank Anderson.”

“A Lieutenant?” Isaac raised his eyebrows. “Sorry, I’m a bit of a downgrade.”

“Oh no, I wouldn’t say that. Hank could be quite… challenging to work with.” Connor grinned, and Isaac was glad he caught it before they pulled into the station. “You are a relief in comparison, Isaac.”

“Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson…” Isaac muttered as he flicked through the police records at his computer. He found a stunning record of high-profile arrests, but a spiral of disciplinary warnings followed afterwards. Isaac furrowed his brow and looked into the warnings, and found nothing against Connor, to his relief. He found it difficult to remind himself that Connor couldn’t feel pain, especially after seeing his reaction to Conrad, or Jenni’s taste in heavy metal.

“Burning the midnight oil?” The vampire herself, Jenni Ironfang perched on his desk.

“Home research.” Isaac gave her a smile, reminding himself not to mention the prank.

“How’s the robot? I heard Conrad got a little heated.”

“His name is Connor, and yes, Conrad did get a bit distressed when we uncovered some evidence and lashed out at Connor.”

“Oh, it wasn’t just Connor. He had a ragey fit at Sergeant White, too. Apparently he thinks that the Robocop is poking its nose in business that isn’t any of Detroit’s concern. I think he thinks he’s being spied on by it.” Jenni laughed.

“You’ve been watching too many of those Youtube conspiracy theories.” Isaac grinned. “Robocop… that’s funny, but I’m not sure if it’s too mean. Try not to say it too loud.”

“Isaac, come on, he’s a robot! You start swearing at any piece of technology that doesn’t work all the time, don’t go soft now!” She grinned.

“I do not!” Isaac laughed, hoping he could change the subject.

“You do! Don’t you remember that time we had a movie night at yours and I snapchatted you standing in the middle of the room with a TV remote in each hand?”

“Yes, Zeph has it saved to his phone, he brings it out at any opportunity he can get.”

“He’s not the only one, loads of people screenshotted it.”

“Like who?”

“Just a few people around the department.” Jenni winked. “Snapchat tells you when someone screenshots your stuff.” Isaac furrowed his brow, but blinked when Jenni snapped a photo of him. “Trying… to… explain… tech… to… the… De-tech-tive…” She chuckled as she typed.

“Don’t you dare type that.” Jenni’s eyes shot up at him. “Tell me you’re winding me up.” She tapped her screen.

“It’s sent.”

“I hate you.” Isaac groaned, but smiled and shut down his computer. “You shouldn’t have that out while you’re working, much less be snapchatting and playing with it.”

“It’s a slow night.” Jenni groaned. “I’m just here until Father-Dear files all the evidence from today. He’s gonna wreck his brains working so late, I swear he forgets he’s a witch, not a Vampire like me and Mum.” She paused. “You headed home then?”

“Yeah, are you trying mooch a lift?”

“Detective!” Jenni gasped a placed a hand on her chest theatrically. “I would never!”

“I’ll take you, but you’re paying for food tomorrow.” Isaac playfully elbowed her.

“I’ll pay for petrol if you tell me what you were ‘researching’ before.” Jenni’s red eyes lit up when Isaac sighed and gave in.

“Alright, fine. I thought I recognised a name I heard today, but I haven’t really found much useful. I guess the Sarge just mentioned him once or something.”

“What name?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Isaac shrugged his coat on.

“Come on, that wasn’t the deal!” Jenni swung her coat sleeve at him, laughing.

“I never promised any details.” Isaac chuckled, but the name still preyed on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little bit of a filler between events, this was written a little while after the first two chapter and was used as my segway back into writing, but the next few chapters should prove to be a little meatier! ;)


	4. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you suggest I do? He looks, acts, and speaks like any other person. It’s easy to forget he isn’t one.” Have you tried holding a conversation with him? It feels real. It feels so socially genuine, I get concerned. He might not be a human, werewolf, witch, or vampire, but he’s definitely a person… to me, at least.” 
> 
> Sabina Shadowwalker, a suspected gold-digger is interrogated by Rowena Ironfang while Connor observes. When Isaac prompts to smooth things over with Conrad Ashtine, old memories are stirred up, for better or worse.

“I did not kill my Husband!” Sabina Shadowwalker’s voice echoed through the interrogation cell. Isaac flinched from behind the one-way mirror. “I… apologise, I am slightly emotional about the situation.”

“Of course.” Rowena Ironfang, Jenni’s mother, soothed her. “I understand, but we must consider the possibility.”

“I understand completely, I do.” Sabina gently dabbed at her eyes with a black handkerchief. “I simply… I…” She sighed. “I’m not sure how to put this, I am aware of the rumours about me. That I marry for money, and dispose of Husbands as quickly as I marry… I cannot stand such tales, and I refuse to engage with them, which is why I have never disputed them.”

“Ms. Shadowwalker, we’re the Police Service, not the rumour mill. We work on facts, intuition, and evidence. A rumour doesn’t come under any of those.”

“She’s good.” Isaac whispered.

“I told you we should have taken her into the Homicide Division long ago.” Sergeant Emma White smirked.

“I understand, but I do have a long history of marriages and past lovers… all deceased. That may serve as evidence.”

“Yes, let’s see… One died after a battle with cancer, another died in an accident at work where he was crushed by a cargo crate, the third was an asthma attack, and Mr Uriem was your fourth husband. Ms Shadowwalker, all of these incidents have been investigated, and your involvement was very limited with each of them.” Connor tapped his chin thoughtfully from within the room, catching Isaac’s eye.

“Yes, I remember each one.”

“Then why are you worried, Sabina?” Isaac exhaled heavily, filling the silence after Rowena spoke.

“The rumours, they… upset me. I recognise that they are nothing but tall tales, but they are still hurtful, and I fear these rumours may cause problems for me… such as being accused of a crime I have not committed.”

“Of course, I can understand that, Ms Shadowwalker.” Rowena smiled. “So, can you tell me where you were at 7:30PM on the 8th September?”

“I was at the clan meeting, I was required to be there, since I missed the last one.”

“Yes, I missed that one too, I was working on a different case at the time. What time did you leave? Talk me through the process of you leaving.”

“I left at six, Morgana Mayweather came to pick me up as usual, we carpool. She drives a black Honda CR-V and was a bit late. I rushed downstairs, kissed Jason goodbye, and left after locking the door.”

“What room did you come from?”

“My bedroom upstairs, it overlooks the drive at the front.”

“I see…” Rowena took notes faster than Isaac’s eyes could keep up, he let out a low whistle.

“Look at her go… and those human protestors ten years ago said Vampires wouldn’t benefit the Police.” He laughed.

“They’d never met an Ironfang.” Sergeant White grinned while Jenni beamed proudly. “You learning a lot watching your mum?”

“Loads.” Jenni took notes quickly, but not as wildly fast as her mother. “The Ironfangs have been in the Police ever since we were able, like a family tradition. Seeing Mum in the field, it’s… it’s really nice.”

“Was Jason acting odd at all leading up to the event? Anything unusual?”

“Jason was always unusual.” Sabina half-chuckled, before holding her handkerchief to her mouth for a moment. “He was always rather paranoid and secretive, and I always did my best not to pry or disrespect him, I didn’t notice any change other than he seemed to be rather stressed about a trade he had made at work. I didn’t want to push the subject, the home is a place of comfort.”

“Did you notice anything out of place in the house?”

“I didn’t. Jason liked his silver, he believed it would protect him.”

“Did it ever make you feel unsafe?”

“Unnerved, at first. Not unsafe. Jason and I loved each other…”

“Have you ever come in contact with silver?” Rowena leaned in. “Do you know what it does to us? Our bodies?”

“Plenty of times, often by accident around the house. Just recently I caught a silver plate that fell off its nail in the wall.” Sabina showed her hand, and the pale red burn marks on her fingers. “It was important to me that Jason felt safe in his own home… and he should never have been afraid of me, or my vampirism. Thus, I was never afraid of his love of silver.”

“Was his silver obsession purely about protection?”

“He would have told you as much, but in my personal opinion… no. It was a delicate subject, and he swore it was for protection, but it seemed to me… it seemed as though he was a very angry man. Rather a jealous one, too. Silver was his means of an advantage, and he was very skilled in the way he justified having it.”

“It’s about that time.” Isaac sighed. He knocked loudly before letting himself into the interrogation room to whisper to Rowena. “We need you and Connor behind the scenes to review some new information.” Isaac didn’t particularly enjoy telling his little white lie, but it was required. Rowena played her part perfectly, furrowing her brow and nodding, before leaving with Isaac and Connor, leaving Sabina alone in the interrogation room.

“You think we got anything useful out of that?” Jenni perked up upon seeing her mother enter.

“Well, we have her story, a decent and easy-to-get-hold-of alibi, and something of an opinion on Jason… whether it’s legitimate or not should come to light.” Isaac sat back down at his chair, exhaling heavily through his nose. “Sabina…” he muttered, as he flicked through the case files of Jason, and Sabina’s previous husbands. Sergeant White shot Isaac a look, which Isaac did his best to deflect immediately. “Should I be the one to go back in there or do you want to keep it up, Ro?”

“I think we need a little intimidation to get more out of her.” Rowena pondered. “Sarge?”

“Can’t.” Sergeant White shook her head, “I’m only here to show Jenni more of the Detective process on my break, I can’t stay long.”

“You want to have a shot at it, Connor?” Isaac turned to the Android, who had been watching carefully, a few curious looks were exchanged around the room.

“Judging from the level of fatigue and the emotional state of the suspect, I doubt intimidation would provide anything useful. It appears as though she may be reluctant to speak once disturbed, I do not believe I could assist any more than I already am.”

“Alright, Rowena, get back in there in about fifteen minutes. Connor, let us know if you see anything unusual, okay?” Connor nodded in response to Isaac.

* * *

“That was a colossal drag.” Isaac got up and stretched, his joints cracking into place.

“I know! I thought she was just about ready to reveal some of the good stuff too.” Jenni tapped at her notebook impatiently.

“Jenni!” Isaac tried to scold her, but struggled through his laughter. “You can’t say that!”

“Detective,” Connor announced his presence, “I suspect Ms Shadowwalker is innocent.”

“How’d you come to that?” Isaac had come to the same conclusion himself, but was awfully curious to hear the Android’s method of judgement.

“Throughout the interview, Ms Shadowwalker’s stress levels remained relatively even, and I detected very few body language signals to suggest deception. Naturally, the beginning of the interview showed a higher increase of activity. It’s as you said at the crime scene, it would not make sense for her to attempt to replace the murder weapon with a household knife previously used by her.”

“Good work.” Isaac nodded, “Day’s over for us, though. Unless something bigger comes up, of course. Jenni and I usually go with Conrad and a few others for Fast Food on Fridays, and you two should probably smooth things over with each other.”

“I agree. I’ll be sure to do what I can.” Isaac frowned at his response. “I’ll wait by your car, shall I?”

“Isaac…” Jenni muttered after the Android left, “You have to remember he’s not real. You can’t really… treat him like a person all the time.”

“What do you suggest I do?” Isaac sighed. “He looks, acts, and speaks like any other person. It’s easy to forget he isn’t one.”

“Still, Isaac-”

“Have you tried holding a conversation with him? It feels real, Jenni. It feels so socially genuine, I get concerned. He might not be a human, werewolf, witch, or vampire, but he’s definitely a person… to me, at least.”

* * *

“Isaac,” Connor began as soon as he could, Isaac barely had time to get his car keys out, “I’ve no doubt you’ve probably noticed that the situation with Officer Ashtine has remained… present during today’s process.” Isaac blinked. “You made a point about ‘smoothing things over’ to reconcile with him, but I believe I should also apologise to you.”

“That’s alright, Connor. Things happen.”

“But ‘things’ shouldn’t simply ‘happen’ in the way they did. I apologise for my behaviour at the crime scene yesterday, particularly the way I spoke to you, there is-”

“Connor, it’s okay.” Isaac laid a hand on Connor’s shoulder, and was surprised to find it was solid as stone. “Sorry, I interrupted you, you were saying?”

“There is an explanation to my actions, though slightly… misplaced. I once knew someone named Conrad…” He began, his LED ring spinning yellow. “As Androids of a similar model, we… did not quite get along as well as we should have. Seeing someone of a similar name acting a similar way towards me, I… was reminded of the time we spent together.” Jenni’s hand grabbed Isaac’s arm, he tried to push aside the pulse of victory he felt and focused on Connor.

“We all have shitty experiences, Connor.” He grinned. “I promise our Conrad isn’t an asshole, he’s just taking his time to adjust, and was likely already stressed about something or other. Let’s just go chill out at a burger place or something and forget everything for five minutes, okay?”

“I’d like that.” Connor smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay on this one! I lost my writing mojo for a while, and fell back a fair bit. Thanks for all the kudos! :)


	5. Unearthing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When reconciling with Conrad Ashtine, a long-buried truth finally comes to life, and Isaac rediscovers more about his father, thanks to Connor.

“Honestly, you should probably take it as a compliment.” Jenni said before biting into a burger that had been treated with enough blood to make it fit for Vampiric consumption. Isaac tried not to think about it too hard. “If Conrad yells at you, it usually means he’s thinking of you as one of his own kids.”

“By that logic, almost every arrest I’ve made went against protocol since I’d have been arresting my own kin.” Conrad rolled his eyes, but seemed significantly relieved to be out of work.

“Conrad, you’re basically the station Dad. Embrace it or fall to it.” Isaac grinned, until Jenni spoke up again.

“You’re hot on his heels, so don’t be too quick to count yourself out Ise.”

“Jenni!”

“You do have a lot of ideal paternal qualities about you. Both of you.” Connor smiled. “I believe it would be more beneficial to have multiple caring parents, rather than few caring parents, or none.”

“You’re not wrong.” Conrad grumbled, “What about your paren-” He stopped abruptly, meeting the eyes of Isaac and Jenni, but not Connor. “Sorry. I just… forgot.”

“Not to worry, Androids are intended for as much.” Connor smiled warmly again. “I did have a paternal figure, actually. Back in Detroit, the last Lieutenant I was assigned to. We had some rough patches, he took a while to co-operate with me, but he came around.”

“Rough patches? I know you’re… meant for social interaction and all but it’s hard to see you smooth-talking your way out of a fight.”

“No need for talking, all Androids are equipped with emergency combat knowledge, and he would have been required to pay for any damage he would cause to me.”

“I’m suddenly even gladder you were alright after I knocked you clean off your feet back at Jason’s.” Isaac chuckled heartily.

“Believe me, it’s a hefty cheque, but in your case it would have been accidental and you wouldn’t have been required to pay. Had it occurred on purpose… then you would have needed to. I’m also told there’s a lot of paperwork involved… apparently enough to deter a gun away from my head.” Connor gave a smirk as though he had delivered a punchline, but Isaac’s nails hardened and slowly shifted into claws as they dug into the underside of the table.

“Who pointed a gun at your head? A suspect?” Isaac suspected his eyes were yellowing, and could practically see Connor making a mental note of it.

“The Lieutenant. He knew it wouldn’t be permanent, of course, and was a little tense.”

“There are all kinds of things wrong with that sentence.” Conrad rubbed his temples, Jenni was watching the conversation eagerly, Isaac’s claws were still firmly implanted into the table.

“Oh, of course. Back in Detroit, there was a Cyberlife facility nearby. It was easier to replace me instantly and have my memory uploaded to the next individual model. I understand it might take some time for the next model to be shipped here, should anything happen to me. It should have been in the paperwork for my arrival.” Isaac slowly retracted his claws with the distraction.

“Yeah, I… remember something like that.” Isaac shook himself back to reality.

“Have you died before?” Jenni blurted out.

“Once, on a hostage mission to save a little girl. In anticipation for your next question, no. I can’t particularly tell you what it was like, Android shutdown is very different from death.” Jenni slumped immediately. “Hank once half-joked about an Andoird-Heaven, it’s funny in retrospect.”

“Hank?” Conrad inquired, and Isaac found himself leaning into the question too. He was dying to know where he’d heard that name.

“Hank Anderson, the Lieutenant I mentioned. I’m sorry, I should have clarified.”

“ _The_ Hank Anderson? Resident pain in the ass to all Detroit criminals, youngest Lieutenant in his district?” Conrad’s grin spread slowly, Connor was perplexed but nodded.

“It appears we have a mutual companion.” Connor’s mouth twitched into a smile, but it disappeared quickly.

“Oh, no, not me.” Conrad chuckled. “Spoke to him once or twice, met his son when he was toddling, he was a pretty good friend to one of my closest friends.” Conrad’s eyes met Isaac. “Wonder what happened to him…”

“Isaac?” Connor turned to inquire more, but the realisation had already hit Isaac, and he was racing out of the restaurant.

* * *

 _“Hey Kiddo.”_ Isiah Law grinned from behind the old VHS screen at Isaac, who had tears in his eyes. His mother, Mary Law stood next to him. _“Come on, let’s get the whole family in on this!”_ Isiah tugged Mary closer, she laughed, more genuinely than Isaac had ever seen her laugh, and they both laid a hand on her pregnant belly.

_“Is this shot straight?”_

_“Not at all.”_ A voice offscreen laughed.

The shot cut to a long shot of Isiah and Mary from the waist up.

 _“Hey kid.”_ Isiah grinned again. _“You’re gonna be a lot older than you are now when you’re watching this. We’re all gonna laugh about this in a few years’ time and no doubt Mary will complain about my hair or something.”_

 _“Probably that old jacket.”_ Isaac looked to that very same Olive jacket, a few pins and badges on the front and sleeves, well-worn, but it hadn’t been touched in years. Isaac kept it in his attic, stuffed in a box with the rest of his father’s belongings that he managed to hide from his mother. He didn’t enjoy how it collected dust, but thinking about the father he could have had hurt more than anything.

 _“We just wanted to make a little video to show you how much we love you, even now.”_ Isiah neared the camera. _“You’re going to be the son of the Alpha Wolf, and a killer woman, but that’s not gonna be what makes you special. It’s that you’re going to be_ our child, _and you’re going to be_ you. _Which is the most incredible thing you can be.”_ Isiah smiled, and the voice offscreen spoke again. _“The best little pup a wolf like me could hope for.”_

 _“I think I’m gonna be sick.”_ Isiah’s gaze drifted from the camera and laughed.

_“You’re just jealous you never thought of the idea first.”_

The shot cut again to a city view, Isaac traced his fingers over his father’s jacket, gently circling each of the badges and pins.

 _“This is Detroit, kid.”_ Isiah began.

 _“Stop saying ‘kid’ it makes you sound so old!”_ Mary laughed.

_“What am I supposed to say?”_

_“Stop trying to be all cool and just call them Isaac or Emily!”_

_“Okay Isaac-or-Emily, this is Detroit. You’ll probably be seeing a lot of this place in the future.”_ Isaac had barely been outside of Calerose his entire life, much less travel overseas.

 _“And this is Cole! We’re hoping that you two will be best friends. Say hi Cole!”_ The toddler babbled while their guardian held their hand and waved it to the camera. Cole reached for the camera as Isiah kneeled down in front of him.

 _“Cole, no!”_ The same offscreen voice from earlier called, laughing.

 _“No, he’s okay, he’s just curious!”_ Isiah giggled, but the camera fell to the floor, followed by curses, only a handful of them were child-friendly. _“Are we okay? I think we’re okay.”_ Isiah grinned again, picking the camera up off the floor. He sat down next to a man, who looked a little older than him, he was just greying at his hairline, and was the man with Cole sat on his knee.

_“This is your Uncle Hank! Well, he’s not technically your uncle, but he’s gonna be your Godfather.”_

_“Hey kiddo.”_ Hank grinned, Mary groaned from behind the camera.

 _“Don’t you start too!”_ A chorus of laughter echoed as Isaac rushed through his personal files.

“Godfather, Godfather, Godfather…” He muttered. How had he never known his own Godfather? Had he pushed the memories of his parents so far that he didn’t even recognise his Godfather’s name? Isaac cursed, and kicked the box when he found nothing. _Hank Anderson…_ the name held firmly in his mind like a jagged rock, dividing the stream around it. His Godfather.

“Detective Law!” Isaac recognised Connor’s voice as he heard his front door unlock, he groaned and pulled his knees to his chest. For five minutes, just five minutes, he would appreciate knowing his father and the life he led beyond old VHS tapes, or his mother’s cursing about his death.

“Arcana above, what the hell is he?” Isaac recognised his boyfriend, Zephyr’s voice as Connor ran upstairs. Mutters from Jenni and Conrad followed, but were drowned out by Connor’s voice.

“Detective? Detective!” Isaac knew he wouldn’t beat Connor’s searching capabilities, he sighed, and let his leg dangle through the attic entrance.

“Up here.”

Connor practically flew up the ladder, his LED bouncing yellow, then settling to blue upon seeing Isaac.

“I… needed a moment.”

“Oh no…” Zephyr groaned when he saw the ladder leading up to the attic. “Isaac, you okay? You want me to come up there?”

“I’m fine!” Isaac called, but the tears in his voice said otherwise. Connor opened his mouth to speak, but Isaac beat him to it. “I know. I know my heart rate is high, or my emotions are unstable, or whatever observation you’re about to make, I know. Please don’t tell me.”

“I was… actually going to apologise for not telling you… about Hank, that is.”

“You knew?” Isaac wheezed, all this time, and the answers were right under his nose.

“I did, but I was concerned as to what may happen if I mentioned it. I may be suspected of deviancy, or I may have mentioned it at an inappropriate moment. I… was also unaware until yesterday that you didn’t know that Hank was your Godfather, and a close friend to your father. I was waiting until the right time to mention it to you.”

“I recognised the name but I’d… completely forgotten about this tape.” Isaac’s tears spilled over his cheeks.

“A normal function of the brain. Officer Ashtine has informed me that after your father’s passing, your mother was… less than accommodating.”

“That’s one word for it.” Isaac half chuckled and rubbed at the scar tissue on his neck.

“Detective…” Connor began. “I realise this is the worst possible time, but I got an update on the murder weapon.” Isaac grinned, and rubbed at his eyes with his sleeve. “We should go to the station. After that, I… still have Hank’s contact details, you two should probably talk.” Connor grinned, and Isaac pulled him by his shoulders and hugged him tightly. Their combined weight and sudden force threw off the balance between the two, causing Isaac to fall backwards, laughing. The Android was heavy, but not unmanageable. The shock of the fall was nothing compared to the shock Isaac got when Connor hugged him back.

“Isaac?” Zephyr called again.

“I’m fine!” Isaac responded again, but this time through laughter.

“Hey, Robocop, I realise an orgy in the attic sounds fun and all, but he’s taken, and he’s not that great with technology.”

“Apologies, Mr. Killoran, is it?” Connor peeled himself off Isaac and hopped down from the attic, ignoring the ladder entirely.

“Zephyr.” Isaac precariously climbed down the ladder to see his partner in his old band T-Shirt and red pyjamas grinning with relief. His jet black hair, the Killoran trademark, stood on end in all directions.

“Sorry if I woke you… clanging about with the ladder and all.”

“I thought the lunar cycle had gone haywire.” Zephyr chuckled before hugging him. “Jenni told me you took off in a hurry, and I found this one at our doorstep, ready to tear the hinges off the damn door before Conrad calmed him down.” Isaac looked to Connor, who was looking rather sheepish.

“I really thought you were angry or upset, then I got the update.” Connor turned to Zephyr. “My name is Connor, by the way.”

“The Android Isaac talked my ear off about.” Zephyr smirked. “You weren’t kidding, were you? If it weren’t for that uniform and that little light, I’d never have known…”

“Detective, we really should…” Connor stopped himself, but he still seemed desperate to talk.

“Let me get a coffee, then we can head to the station, I promise.” Isaac grinned. “Then, I’ve got a phone call to make.” Connor beamed from ear to ear.


	6. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zephyr has some explaining to do after a run in with a known criminal, but pays his debts with valuable knowledge about silver weapons that may well serve the case.

“I told you, I have this!” Zephyr laughed as he shifted the Ford Focus into the wrong gear, and quickly changing it back when he realised his mistake. “You’re way too tired and emotional to drive and I _never_ get to hang out with you guys like this now you’re a detective, Ise!”

“I really thought you couldn’t drive, Zeph. When did you learn?” Jenni propped her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her hands.

“Just after I came here, my older brother hated it when anyone said he and dad were alike, but they really were, especially when it came to driving. Every Killoran son gets driving lessons for their birthday as soon as they’re legally old enough to, they believed it was absolutely crucial to drive. I just don’t like it.”

“You don’t like it? Why wouldn’t you like it?” Jenni laughed.

“Well, little miss daredevil, I have anxiety, and grew up being told I’m a reckless fool, and we’ll leave it at that.” Zephyr chuckled in return before Connor piped up from between Jenni and Conrad in the backseat.

“There really is no need to worry, these days the odds of being in a car crash are one in six-hundred and forty-five. The odds of said potential accident being fatal is one in eighty-eight.”

“That’s still one more than I’d like…” Zephyr muttered, but gave a smile anyway.

“If it comforts you, I am equipped to predict future events by analysing a person’s behaviour, and the statistics of past situations. Your likelihood of being in danger is dramatically decreased with my presence.”

“No need Connor, all witches have a sixth sense for danger. Comes with the wand.” Isaac saw Connor’s head tilt in the rear-view mirror. Zephyr swerved to demonstrate, the tip of the wand had a tint of orange glowing momentarily, if it weren’t for Isaac’s trained eye having known Zephyr for so many years, he’d never even have noticed. Unfortunately, he hit a curb doing so, and the wand flashed a little brighter until they were on even road again, alerting almost everyone.

“If I may, how often do you drive?” Connor piped up, his spine still deadly straight, his LED bouncing between blue and yellow. Zephyr’s brow furrowed.

“Hey, Connor, I can see you’re doing this thing where you’d usually call someone by their title instead of their name until you’re given permission otherwise, but you’re not quite aware of what to call Zeph. Here’s your permission, okay? His name is Zephyr, and you’re okay to use it.”

“Completely okay.” Zephyr nodded, and Isaac recognised his side glance.

“Oh my god, look!” Jenni beamed out of the window at a red light “Matching car buddies!” She giggled, Zephyr turned a rather nauseating shade of white when he turned to look.

“Isaac?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Are everyone’s seatbelt’s secure?” Isaac slowly turned to check, Connor had already caught onto something being amiss, Conrad seemed to be moments behind him, but Jenni had no idea yet. Isaac hadn’t seen Zephyr in a situation like this for a long time. After glancing over everyone’s seatbelts as he was asked, Isaac turned back to see Zephyr’s eyes nailed to the red light hanging above them.

“Sit back.”

“Hey, if it isn’t the youngest K-” The sentence of the man with the matching Ford Focus was lost as Zephyr slammed his foot on the acceleration, the light hadn’t turned green, his wand was glowing bright orange, and Isaac saw nothing but pure titanium in his boyfriend’s eyes. He swerved in and out between cars expertly, taking shortcuts, and avoiding any road with a known speed-camera. The matching Ford Focus was hot on their heels, but at a busy intersection, the two managed to separate. Zephyr didn’t slow down, however, a smirk even began to grow on his face and there was pure, fiery adrenaline in his eyes. Isaac knew Zephyr would never admit it, but he was secretly enjoying himself, and if he wasn’t so concerned, Isaac might have too.

Once they’d managed to pull in to park in the nearest 24-hour fast food restaurant, Zephyr’s head immediately went into his hands. Isaac couldn’t tell if he was ashamed or hiding a grin.

“You just did that with four cops in your car.” Jenni was the first to laugh, but no-one else joined in.

“I know,” Zephyr grumbled behind his hands. “No hard feelings if you each issue me a ticket separately, I promise.”

“Zephyr,” Isaac tried to keep his voice steady, he wanted to scream, to shout, but he knew better. “What was that about?”

“Johnny fucking Silvers is what it was about.” Zephyr kicked open the car door, “I need to breathe. Keys are in the ignition, text me if you need to leave.” The door slammed.

“What… the entire fuck?” Conrad whispered. “I’ve arrested Silvers more times than I can count, but what was any of that?!”

“Little fact about Killorans,” Isaac sighed and pulled the keys out of the ignition, “they’re fantastic liars, and sometimes they don’t even mean it. It’s likely Zephyr was never bad at driving, he just subconsciously wanted us to think he was so we wouldn’t find him dangerous.”

“Pathological lying and appearing to be clumsy to assure safety is thought to be a common trait in Vampires and Werewolves, my briefing of the area mentioned the Killorans are mostly vampires, but Zephyr isn’t?”

“Traditionally vampires, there’s three out of seven I’ve ever known who weren’t, not including any marriages. Pathological lying is also common in kids who were put under too much pressure growing up, and I doubt I need to recite any bedtime horror stories about Zephyr’s dad to prove my point.”

“How long does that sort of thing last?” Jenni looked miserable, and Isaac’s insides twisted.

“It depends on the person. With some it can be for life, with others it can be until they catch themselves doing it, some find a little therapy is all you need.” He unbuckled his seatbelt to reach over and stroke her arm. “I know you’re worried about your brother, and I know both of you struggle communicating to your parents, but sometimes you have to let someone see that they’re doing something wrong on their own terms before you can help them. Let’s go get you a bloody coffee, alright?”

“But still… Silvers?” Conrad huffed getting out of the car, and extended a hand towards Connor.

“Silvers worked with Wilhelm. He helped him accomplish a lot of what he did.” Isaac got out alongside Conrad and locked up.

“Johnny’s known my family for a long time.” Zephyr stood in front of the car, shoulders hunched, gripping his elbows. “Especially Wilhelm. But I feel like he’s got his eyes on me to be the next Wilhelm, and I hate that. Dad expected us to be like the next new version of him, but I wanna forget what Wilhelm did. I wanna forget Johnny. I want absolutely nothing to do with any of it, my boyfriend’s a fucking cop for crying out loud!”

“He’s probably trying to do that to hook you and rat us out to him.” Jenni bit her lip for a moment, before gathering the courage to say it. “That’s what he did to my brother, and my whole family are cops.”

“Oh, Jen…” Zephyr sighed, and hugged her around her shoulders. “I’m sorry for getting so… caught up in all that, I don’t really know what came over me, I… _never_ usually drive like that and never want to again. Johnny just… gets under my skin, and I want to get away from him.”

At this point, Isaac had had enough. He grabbed Zephyr by his arm and whisked him into the fast food restaurant. Before the cashier could remark at how he was back already, he practically threw money down on the counter before asking,

“What’s the biggest ice cream you sell here, and what drinks go with it?”

With Zephyr eating away any bad feelings, Conrad complaining that he’d never sleep in between sips of a terribly strong coffee, Isaac almost felt at ease enough to ask about the update on the weapon… almost.

“Jenni, I know you’re burning with questions, but give it two minutes or so, okay?” He whispered to her, and she nodded quickly. “Connor? Mind if I ask about the update?” Connor’s eyes flitted over to Zephyr momentarily.

“Listen, with the shit I’ve seen, you don’t need to worry about me, okay? I want whoever’s done what caught almost as much as you guys. The only reason I say almost is that I don’t get paid for it, but it does buy me dinner sometimes.”

“Same as your CDs, darling.” Isaac smiled. “The update?”

“The autopsy has shown that there are more stab wounds than we thought, and due to some peculiar bruising, it’s believed that the weapon had some sort of guard with an engraving.”

“Is it silver?” Zephyr piped up. All eyes went to Isaac, who could only stammer. “Loads of silver daggers have an engraving or a brand somewhere on the hilt. Some silver kitchen knives have it on the blade. Hidden swords in canes have it on the head of whatever’s on the handle.” The table went eerily quiet. “Remember how we just had this whole conversation that I have an older brother who rubs elbows with Johnny Silvers a lot?” Isaac went to say something, but Zephyr cut him off. “He sat down with me and Kaiser one day and told us that if he was ever stabbed and there was a weird mark around the wound that it was a silver dealer’s weapon. We thought it was just one of many weird-Wilhelm-facts or some oddly specific knowledge he wanted us to know. I mean, it makes sense in retrospective of course, but it was something he always did, even before Calerose.”

“Connor?” Isaac spoke.

“Yes, Detective?”

“Have the team run a check on all the knives and other various sharp objects in the victim’s home. Check any canes, or places to hide a sword, too.”

“Of course, I can run them through my system now if you would like.”

“Yes please.” As Connor’s eyes flickered, Zephyr’s smirk grew.

“If it doesn’t match any known emblem or crest, then I guarantee…”

“There’s a match.” Zephyr’s smirk disappeared. “On the papers that had the victim’s transaction details.” Zephyr’s smirk returned. “I’ll make sure forensics investigates the wounds for any further information that might match the items in the house.”

“You probably should, some knives have it so the brand is around the blade, so it’s like a stamp and a stab. I think it defeats the purpose and it’s egotistical but I’ not looking to get away with murder.”

“Connor?”

“I’ll check for that, too. I noticed something but couldn’t work it out of the time. Thank you, Zephyr.” Connor smiled.

“Hey, anytime you need by bullshit array of oddly specific uncorrelated facts, let me know.”

“I think you’ll find they are correlated in a way that’s specific to you, but I’ll ear that in mind.” Connor smiled.

“No seriously, it’s like fifty different filing cabinets fell from fifty apartments and some kid on the pavement was looking to earn brownie points by putting them one back together, except he doesn’t speak the language they’re written in, and entirely guessed based on what the words look like.”

“Oddly specific.” Connor chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit that took a while, Sorry I've been lacking on the update, it's been a tough time here, but hopefully I'll get my ass in gear and work back into everything.

**Author's Note:**

> To answer a few questions  
> -Yes other characters will be appearing  
> -Yes I plan to bring the whole supernatural thing into it further, I didn't want to expositiondump, especially as this was already written for someone who already knows the Calerose world  
> -I'm not sure of any pairings yet  
> -Yes I hate David Cage and a lot of the poorer elements of dbh


End file.
